


Moment of Realization

by Palizinha



Series: StormPilot Moments [7]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5355887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe almost died and near death experiences can, if nothing else, give you a new perspective - on mortality and on how important some things are, even when you don't fully realize it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moment of Realization

Poe hadn't gotten that hurt since the entire mess with Kylo Ren, he could barely remember keeping himself awake for time enough to land his ship and after that the only thing in his mind was emptiness.

For a moment, he thought he had died, but then he woke up on the medical bay and a Droid informed him he had had to spend a few days on the bacta tank. That had happened to him before, he admitted he sometimes gave his best in a battle without thinking of his own well-being.

It was the other thing the Medical Droid told him that had had a big effect on him. Apparently a guy had popped up to visit him a lot while he was unconscious, and Poe knew the only one that could be was Finn. It made him both happy that Finn cares so much about him and sad he had put Finn through that.

It was why it wasn't such a good idea to be in a relationship while fighting a war, but Poe didn't regret dating Finn even if it was dangerous, and he knew his boyfriend felt the same thing. Facing him for the first time since his crash still made him nervous, he knew Finn was always worried he would be too reckless and this time, he probably had been right.

It wasn't long after he woke up when Finn visited him, Poe smiled at seeing him and Finn was visibly happy he was awake and fine. Finn hugged him and Poe hugged him back, his muscles still a bit sore but that didn't matter. He was alive and it seemed like assuring Finn of that was necessary, even if it was obvious.

"I'm glad you're okay," Finn said against his neck and Poe could feel himself getting chocked up with only that. It was a bit embarrassing, but maybe it came with near death experiences and he didn't mind as long as Finn kept hugging him.

They hugged for longer than Poe remembered ever hugging someone besides maybe his parents and when they finally separated, Finn pressed their foreheads together. "I hope I didn't worry you too much," Poe said somewhat shyly, he wasn't absolutely back into his cocky self yet, and all that just didn't seem to matter right then.

Poe could remember bits and pieces of Finn while he was unconscious - I love you - and whether or not he had only been dreaming, it didn't matter, because it helped.

"You did worry me. Poe, I," Finn stopped and his gaze into Poe's eyes managed to get even more intense, Poe wouldn't have been able to look away even if he wanted to. "You almost died. You almost died and it occurred to me that if you had, then you would have died before I got the chance to do and say so many things to you. I was so scared when I felt something happened to you through the Force."

Poe kept his eyes locked onto Finn's, hoping he was being able to convey everything he wanted - everything he needed - Finn to know through that look. But were looks even enough, really? They helped, but Poe understood what Finn meant.

Either of them could die at any second, this incident had worked as a wake up call to Poe in that regard. "I love you," Poe blurted out before he could stop himself. Even if he had only imagined Finn telling him that, it was something he knew he had to say, something he didn't fully understand why he hadn't before.

What if he had died, and Finn had never known how he truly felt?

Poe thought he could see that Finn was smiling, just for how much his eyes lighted up when he said that, and his eyes went to Finn's lips for a moment, for confirmation. He loved Finn's smile and the entire thing, the entire mess that the past few days had been, brought Poe down at that moment and he found Finn's lips.

It was a desperate, an I-almost-died kiss, it had an intensity that differed a lot from their usual kisses, even if they were always intense for him.

Finn whispered "I love you too" against his lips and they just kept kissing.

For what had almost happened and because Poe was still alive. And much as he wished otherwise, they didn't have forever.

They had to make the best of the time they did have.


End file.
